richardrichfandomcom-20200213-history
King Mongkut/Gallery
Images of King Mongkut from The King and I. Scenes Richard Rich's The King and I - 1999 - The Royal Banquet - 1.jpg 'Send Her Back!' The King and I 1999 - Send Her Back - Mongkut - 1.1.jpg|"Servant girl and prince..." The King and I 1999 - Send Her Back - Mongkut - 1.2.jpg|"...forbidden!" The King and I 1999 - Send Her Back - Mongkut - 2.1 - Whipped 'Til Death - 1.jpg|"Whipped..." The King and I 1999 - Send Her Back - Mongkut - 2.2 - Whipped 'Til Death - 2.jpg|"...'til DEATH!" His barbaric look with his bottom teeth are shown. The King and I 1999 - Send Her Back - Mongkut and Anna - 3.2.jpg|"Would be better if teacher understand..." The King and I 1999 - Send Her Back - Mongkut and Anna - 3.1.jpg|"...this matter does not concern HER!" The King and I 1999 - Send Her Back - Mongkut and Anna - 4.0.jpg|"SILENCE!" The King and I 1999 - Send Her Back - Mongkut and Anna - 4.1.jpg|"I am King, as I was born to be!" The King and I 1999 - Send Her Back - Mongkut and Anna - 4.2.jpg|"And Siam to be governed my way, not your way." The King and I 1999 - Send Her Back - Mongkut and Anna - 4.3.jpg|"There is no barbarian worse than weak king." The King and I 1999 - Send Her Back - Mongkut - 5.jpg|"And I am strong king, do you hear? STRONG!" The King and I 1999 - Send Her Back - Mongkut - 5.1.jpg|"You will believe when you hear whip as you run down the hall!" The King and I 1999 - Send Her Back - Mongkut - 6.jpg|"Down, down, DOWN!" The King and I 1999 - Send Her Back - Mongkut - 7.0.jpg|"SILENCE!" The King and I 1999 - Send Her Back - Mongkut - 7.1.jpg|Mongkut is barbarically about ready to whip Tuptim. The King and I 1999 - Send Her Back - Mongkut and Anna with Tuptim - 7.2.jpg The King and I 1999 - Send Her Back - Mongkut - 7.3.jpg|Mongkut is about to whip Tuptim in exactly five seconds until... The King and I 1999 - Send Her Back - Mongkut - 7.4.jpg|... he feels in disbelief and puts the whip down. The King and I 1999 - Send Her Back - Mongkut - 8.jpg|"Send her back!" The King and I 1999 - Send Her Back - Mongkut - 9.jpg|"Bring them back!" Songs The King and I 1999 - A Puzzlement.jpg|Mongkut praying to Buddha along with Rama. The King and I 1999 - Prayer to Buddha.jpg|"And, Buddha,..." Mongkut praying to Buddha along with Anna. 'Shall We Dance?' The King and I 1999 - Shall We Dance - Finale - 2.jpg The King and I 1999 - Shall We Dance - Finale.jpg|Mongkut and Anna doing the tip-top dancing steps. Concept Art Richard Rich's The King and I - Character Design Concept Art by Steven Gordon.jpg|Conceptual character design art from a presentation board along with Anna, Mongkut and Chulalongkorn by Steven E. Gordon. 'Storyboards' Richard Rich - The King and I 1999 - Storyboards - 1.jpg Richard Rich - The King and I 1999 - Storyboards - 3.jpg Richard Rich - The King and I 1999 - Storyboards - 2.jpg Richard Rich - The King and I 1999 - Storyboards - 4.jpg Richard Rich - The King and I 1999 - Storyboards - 5.jpg Category:Character galleries Category:The King and I galleries